Sunshine Dasies
by cw1991
Summary: Luna finds Harry in a bar, drinking away his troubles and takes him home to let him sober up at her place. As the days go by things may change for them, could a new relationship blossom? Look inside to find out more.


**Author's Note: As always I don't own Harry Potter or the trademarks, they belong fully to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bro's. **

**So, here is a new idea I am going to try, forgive the extra large script, I am having issues reading smaller scrip today, I promise next chapter will be in my normal sized script. Anyway, Here goes! Enjoy!**

Harry was sitting in the Leakey Cauldron one night drinking away his anger and anxiety over losing Ginny due to flashbacks about Voldemort and all of the craziness that had happened in the past nineteen years. As he sat there Tom the barman kept refilling his glass with a worried expression every time Harry ordered a new one. Suddenly a tap on his shoulder alerted him to the presence of someone he hadn't seen in two years. "Luna?" Harry said in a groggy voice as he tried to slur into consciousness. She smiled at him and nodded as she sat down beside of him on the empty stool.

"Hello Harry." She said in a friendly tone, "Long time no see." She said with her sweet, sunshine smile. Harry nodded, but took another sip of his firewhiskey. "Aye, it hash been a long time." He said, slurring as he spoke. She giggled but didn't comment on his drunken state. "I heard about you and Ginny." She said with a sad smile upon her pretty face. "I am so sorry things ended that way." She continued as she ordered a butterbeer for herself and a glass of water for him. Tom smiled thankfully at her as he rushed off to fill the order.

Taking a sip of the butterbeer, she nudged him slightly. "So, what brings you here tonight?" She asked, though she guessed she knew the answer. "Well, Shginny, she broke up wish me, so I figured I would jush come and have a drink or two and try to forget and move on shee?" He said trying to explain his actions as he took the glass of water and sipped it gently before staring at it a moment and setting it back down, shaking his head in confusion. "I see, well I think you have had enough for one night Mr. Potter." She said and then pulled him up onto his feet. "I'll come by later tomorrow and pay for the tabs Tom." She said and then turned on the spot and aparated them both to her apartment.

Taking him into the bedroom, she laid him down on her bed and tucked him in. After making sure he was alright, she grabbed a sheet, comforter and some pillows from her dresser and headed off to her living room. Making a makeshift bed on the couch, she settled down and soon fell asleep.

The next morning Harry awoke to a strange bed and wondered how on earth he got there. Walking out into the living room he heard someone in the kitchen and the smell of breakfast called to him. Entering the kitchen he was met with a strange site, Luna was standing by the stove in a dressing gown and bathrobe. She smiled as he came in, "I thought I heard you get up." She said with a gentle laugh as he tried to avert his eyes. "It's alright Harry, you are only seeing my dressing gown and bathrobe, the rest of me, minus my feet, is covered." She said in a nonchalant tone. "Come, sit down and eat your breakfast, I didn't know what you liked so I made bacon, eggs and toast." She continued as she levitated the food over onto the table with her wand and then joined him at the seat across from his.

"So, how did I get here?" He asked as she served him a large portion of the food. "I found you at the Leaky Cauldron last night and seeing as I didn't know your address I brought you here to look after you until you were sober again." She said with a sweet smile. "Err, thanks." Said Harry slightly ashamed that she had gone through all of that for him while he was in such a wasted state. "It's alright, don't mention it." She said with her smile growing slightly brighter. "So, where did you sleep?" He asked wondering if she had slept in the bed with him or elsewhere. "On the couch." She replied as she served herself some breakfast. Harry nodded and they ate in silence.

After breakfast they sat on her couch as they waited for coffee to finish perking. "I am sorry to hear about you and Ginny, you two seemed made for each other." She said with a sad smile as she watched him. "Yeah, it was unexpected, but I guess it was bound to happen." He said with a frown before standing and excusing himself to use the restroom. She sat there on the couch with a book in hand until he returned a few moments later.

"So, what have you been up to?" He asked her as he sat back down beside of her. "Oh, not much I went with my father to look for Crumplehorned Snarkaks last summer, but we didn't find any so we returned home to lead our usual lives. I work for the Ministry now as the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Kingsley is a wonderful boss." She said rambling slightly. "Yeah, I am an auror now, though that probably doesn't surprise you." He said with a gentle laugh, he had never expected to find her as a worker for the Ministry, let alone a job higher up. "Well I always knew you would be." She said with a smile.

The rest of the morning was spent in pleasant chatter until it was time to head in to work. They aparated into the Ministry atrium together and then went their separate ways at the lifts, on his way to his office, he thought of how good it was to see her again, and decided he would try and see if she wanted to get together some time. She also had similar thoughts and both spent the rest of the day tied up in these until they went home that evening.


End file.
